Past Meets Present
by Night of the Raven
Summary: Hiei fondly remembers a past. A past with his adopted mother and his adopted brother. He thinks she is dead but is he sure? New events are taking place, memories that didn't happen are being recalled. What's happening?KuramaKagome
1. Hiei's Mother

_Hey everyone I'm taking over this story Fiery Lies. I have made a few changes. So…enjoy. I would thank the original author but I can't remember her pen name. I am soooo sorry._

I was running some kids were throwing rocks, dirt, and any object they could  
have in their hand just to throw at the forbidden child. I was seven at the time. I tried to keep myself from crying, but I could not stop myself. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I had to wipe my tears just to see, but I accidentally tripped over a root.

I scraped myself really hard, and they kept throwing things. It hurts so much. I did not belong anywhere.

"Stop this at once!" I heard someone say.

They all stopped and looked towards where the voice came.

I looked at the one who said that. It was a priestess. Her eyes stormed with anger at the children who threw these things at me.

"But Lady Kagome…"

"No, buts do you hear me!"

"But he is a forbidden child!" They all nodded with the person who said that.

"So, what's the point? So, what if he is a forbidden child? So, what if he's someone who is half-fire, half-ice apparition?! It does not give you the right to throw things at him. Why!? Do you want to be the one to have rocks thrown at you?" They all shook their heads. (A/n: To tell you how many, there is seven children.)

"Now, apologize to him." She commanded. They all stared wide-eyed at her.

"There is no way I'm going to apologize to him!" One of them yelled.

"Yeah!" The rest agreed with him.

"Very well then, I will inform your parents on what you have done. They will give you your punishment." All of the children gulped at that, except for one.

"My parents do not care about this. They hate demons, and they would gladly let me beat him up." He said, while pointing to me.

The priestess raised an amused eyebrow. "Then, you and your family do not belong in my village. I welcome all. demons, half demons, or humans, it does not matter to me. The inside counts not the outside not what they are. So, if you and your family do not like how I run this village, you should pack up and leave to the next village that only accepts humans."

"Uh-umm..." He began to stutter.

"If you have nothing to say for your defense, you might as well apologize to him.  
All of you."

She looked at each child. They apologized to me and scurried off to the village.

She looked at me, smiling. She carefully walked towards me and kneeled. She stuck her hand out, and I took it.

"What is your name?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." I said a bit harsh. Her smile went almost down to a frown.

"Well, I am Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm..." I hesitated. "Hiei, and I am sorry for being harsh." She smiled at me and gave a hug. I tensed, and she seemed to notice because she stopped.

"Well, Hiei, would you like to come with me and stay at my village?" I nodded and left with her.

From then on, I was happy. It turns out she had adopted a kit as well. Shippo was his name. He fought like brothers should. In fact, Kagome became like a mother to me. I remember when I asked her if I could call her that.

FLASHBACK  
  
After two months, I had been living with Kagome. I felt so safe being near her.  
She always protected me, and I wanted to repay her back. I did not know how though.  
She had left a while ago to get some water, and I just sat waiting for her. Kagome came  
back with the water.

"Well, Hiei, I'm going to bed now. If you want water, the water is right over  
there." She said while pointing to the bucket. I nodded.

"Kagome, can I call you momma?" asked I, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, Hiei, and you'll be my lil' firefly."

I was happy with her. Well…until that day….

"Hiei?"

Hiei opened his blood red eyes. He recognized his friend Kurama instantly.

"What do you want Fox?" Hiei practically growled.

"Koenma detected some strange energies at a shrine and is having us check it out."

"Alright." Hiei grumbled.

"What are we doing today Momma?" asked Shippo.

"Well, I have to go back home."

"Can we go?" asked a seven year old Hiei.

"Sure Lil' Firefly." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome ruffled his hair and led him and Shippo to the well.

**Night of the Raven**


	2. Hiei meets HieiChan!

I am so sorry I forgot your pen name Midnight Fire Fox. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kagome tucked the children into bed before going downstairs. 

"You make a good mother Kagome." Her mother complimented.

Kagome blushed.

"I do what I can." she replied. "After all, both of them are my boys."

Kagome's mom smiled.

"I am very proud of you Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her mom and sat down on the couch to study.

Half an hour later, Kagome's head shot up.

'Demons!' her mind hissed.

Her blue eyes darkened. No one would hurt her sons. She grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows, and went to meet them in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

Hiei's nostrils flared. That scent. He knew that scent. 

'It couldn't be her…'

Kurama noticed that his friend had stopped.

"Hiei? What is it?"

"It's nothing." Hiei mumbled.

* * *

Kurama shrugged and continued on, that is until he was hit with the most delectable scent.

'_Mmmm. What is that?' Youko asked in Kurama's head. 'Coconuts, fresh spring water, jasmines, and mint.'_

'I don't know Youko.' Suichi replied puzzled.

'_Well find out boy! I want to know what heavenly creature is giving off such a scent.'_

'Quit harassing me and I will.' Suichi muttered.

Most of the time Suichi was a very polite young man, however sometimes Youko irritated him.

* * *

Kagome watched four boys approach. Black greased haired boy…human. Orange Elvis-haired boy…human. Short black haired boy…demon, a fire apparition even and boy was he strong. Last but not least, a gorgeous boy with long red hair and beautiful emerald eyes…a kitsune yet human but not half-demon. That's strange. She took a deep breath and pointed her loaded bow at them.

"Hold it right there!" she shouted.

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

The boys looked there fill of the curvaceous young women in front of them. Her long black hair hung to her waist and her dark blue eyes spat fire at them.

"Listen Chick…." yelled Yusuke.

"Shut up Detective." Hiei hissed.

Yusuke was shocked into silence. He whipped around to tell off Hiei when he realized something, Hiei was staring at the women with wide eyes and a pale face.

_

* * *

'Ohhh. Look at her eyes! There is soo much passion in them. Now if we just directed that passion where it is useful the most…'_

'Hush Youko. Something is wrong with Hiei.'

Youko shut up immediately and watched from inside Kurama.

* * *

"You're alive!" Hiei whispered in an emotion filled voice.

"Do I know you?" asked Kagome.

Hiei swallowed and had the odd urge to cry.

"It's me Hiei."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Little Firefly?!"

Hiei nodded.

"Oh my God!"

Kagome hugged Hiei.

Hiei's hands fisted and he hugged her tight.

"I have missed you Mother." he said, his voice strained.

* * *

The rest of the Detectives watched the scene with wide eyes.

'Well what do you know…'

'This makes no sense Youko. She is not even a demon. She can not be his birth mother. Besides she seems so young.'

'I am aware of this.'

* * *

"Where have you been all this time Mother."

Kagome pulled away.

"Well Hiei it's like this…"

"MOMMA!!!!!!"

A red blur rammed into Kagome's chest. This blur however, turned out to be a kitsune kit.

"What is it Shippo?"

"He did it again!" he said angrily, showing her his singed tail.

Kagome sighed.

She spotted a small head peer from the door to the house.

"Come out and tell me what happened."

A small demon child with ruby eyes and spiky black hair came out.

* * *

'_There is no way that is…'_

'It can't be…'

* * *

"What happened Little Firefly?" asked Kagome.

"Shippo was playing tricks on me again."

The young demon looked at the newcomers, all the sudden noticing them.

"Hiya! My name is Hiei. I am seven years old." he said smiling cheerily, showing a missing baby tooth.

* * *

The present Hiei looked at his past self stunned.

"Mother…" he said slowly.

_Night of the Raven_


	3. What Happened to Hiei

Thanks for reviewing guys. I do not own Inu and Yu Yu. I won't say if it's a Kurama and Kagome fic because I already have. Look at the summary. It's there somewhere.

* * *

Kagome had once heard that you should always learn something from your elders. She decided to use something from Toutosai and make a pathetic attempt to get out of this mess.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she said scratching her head.

"Mother." Hiei growled.

Kagome whistled innocently.

"You want me to explain don't you?" she asked nervously.

"Who are they Mama?" asked little Hiei tugging on her shirt.

"Friends," she said smiling.

Shippo delicately sniffed the air.

"A kitsune Mama!" he said excitedly. "I smell a kitsune! Which one is he."

Kagome indicated Kurama. "He is."

Shippo squirmed out of Kagome's arms and latched onto to Kurama's neck.

"Hiya! My name is Shippo. Who are you?"

"Kurama." he answered smiling.

"Really? What kind of fox are you huh? I'm a red one. How come you look human? Is your illusion spell broke? What is your weapon? Where do you keep it?"

"Let him breath Shippo." Kagome said grinning.

"Sorry." Shippo said looking sheepishly.

"May we sit down and talk about a few things?" asked Hiei.

Kagome nodded.

"Alright munchkins bed time."

Kagome scooped the two protesting kids up and went to put them to bed. When she came back she invited the guys into her house.

"What happened Hiei?" she asked gently.

"After you defeated Naraku, Miroku and Sango were married. Kikyo was brought to life by Inuyasha's wish and they were planning on having a family, however, after Kikyo and Inuyasha's child is born, you stop coming back. Shippo and I had no way of knowing why you didn't. We couldn't impose and the mutt or the demon slayer and the monk so we left and lived on our own for a few years until we were separated. Shippo…" Hiei swallowed. "The last time I saw Shippo, he was wounded badly and told me to go hide from a huge dragon demon we were running from. I never found his body when I went back. Nor could I track his scent. I still don't know if he was able to get away or not."

Kagome swallowed.

"Hiei…."

"I started forgetting the line between right and wrong. I became a power hungry monster. I…I have done some very evil things. I have traveled with a thieving kitsune and hurt and killed many people. I…"

"It's fine Hiei. It will be ok." Kagome said pulling Hiei into a hug

'I always was curious about Hiei. When we first met it was like he was trying to find someone in me. _It must have been that fox kit Shippo he was looking for.' said Youko._

'I see.'

"Hiei?" asked Kagome.

"Yes?"

"How do we end up defeating Naraku?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. I have been having problems remembering that past for a week now. Now I remember things that never happened."

"What do you remember? Youko being there along with Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke."

'Eh?!'

"How is that possible? Youko and I can't exist in the same place at the same time." said Kurama.

"Who's Youko and why is that?" asked Kagome.

"Youko is Kurama." explained Yusuke.

"Oh the guy from the tournament?" asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yes the guy from the tournament. You know the one on our side?"

"Oh."

"So that must mean that you guys go back with me." said Kagome.

"When are you going back?" asked Hiei.

"Tommorrow morning. Stay the night and you can go with me and Shippo and erm...the other Hiei."

Hiei nodded.

"We will."

Kagome smiled but her smiled was quickly turned to a frown.

"Oh boy it's the mutt." muttered Hiei.

"KAGOME!!!! Where are you wench?"

"SIT." she shouted.

The spirit detectives heard a huge thump followed with a muffled yell.

A minute later, a silver haired half demon with amber eyes and doggy ears flew into the living room. "Kaede needs your help wench."

"SIT."

The rest of the room had the pleasure of seeing the half demon make a face plant in the floor. However he didn't stay down for long. He got up and started yowling while patting his pants out.

"Owwwww. Call him off Kagome!!"

Kagome watched amused for a little longer before she reprimanded the perpetrator. "Thank you Little Firefly but that's enough."

Little Firefly (small Hiei) came from around the corner and grinned up at his surrogate mother. "He should know not to call you bad names!"

"I know." Kagome said patting his head affectionately.

"Let's go Kagome. Kaede needs your help." he said totally ignoring the other occupants in the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Two thieves are parading around the country side, terrorizing people and Kaede's village is next."

"Alright, you guys want to come with?" she said asking everyone else.

They all nodded their heads.

"Alright. I'll get Shippo and then to the well!!!"

* * *

**Night of the Raven**


	4. Meet the Thieves

Thanks for reviewing everyone. To answer a few questions: I know Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones suppose to be able to go through the well but this is a fanfic and anything can happen.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well with the Spirit Detectives in tow. Immediately, she headed for the village, watching as the kit 

and the mixed breed frolicked among the trees. 

"Kaede!" They both shouted jubilantly as they hugged the old priestess.

"Hello, and how are ye child?" she asked turning to Kagome.

"Fine Kaede. I brought some friends to help us out with these thieves I have been hearing about so much."

"Bless the Gods. There is already enough child with the village. Yon village will be unable to operate if we are hit by thieves."

"We'll get them Kaede." Kagome said, giving Kaede a smile.

"I know ye will child."

Kagome sighed, her bow strapped to her back. The sun was setting and there was no sign of the thieves.

"Demons!!!" The scream rang out.

"Spoke to soon." she mumbled.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku rushed to where she was standing. The Spirit Detectives, against their wishes, were standing 

away from the four. Inuyasha had adamantly refused their help.

Kagome's head snapped around when Inuyasha was knocked to the ground by a black blur before it disappeared into the 

woods.

"Where'd it go?" asked Inuyasha. "Dammit. Kagome! Can you sense any jewel shards?"

"No."

"Mama!!!!!"

"The children! Miroku! I told you to grab the children!" Kagome hissed.

"I was getting my extra wards! So I told Sango."

"I forgot Kagome! I am so sorry!"

Kagome growled in her throat before running off after the scream, everyone else following, including the Spirit Detectives.

When she got there, a smirking bat demon held a child in each hand.

Glaring Kagome Pulled out her bow and an hour. "Drop them."

"These demons belong to you? A mere human." he answered.

"Yes. They are my adopted children and I love them as much as I would any children born from my body."

"Admirable." he said smiling. He instantly let go of the boys' shirts and watched as they scurried back to the women. They 

hugged her legs before she pushed them behind her. "Who are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Kagome." she answered promptly.

"Ah. I M'lady am Kurunoe. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I wish I could say the same." she muttered.

"Take the boys back to the hut Kagome. We got this." said Inuyasha, finally getting there.

Kagome wondered how she had got there before him but thought about one of Shakespeare's famous quotes: 'Hell hath no 

fury like a woman's wrath.' Or something like that.

"Ok, thanks."

Kagome dropped her bow and quiver and picked up the boys, intent on running only to be snagged by a vine. She looked at 

it annoyed for the delay before she realized that it should not have been able to wrap around her wrist. She turned around to 

face the group, to call out a warning, only to find someone blocked her path. Someone with long silver hair, ears, a tail, and 

to top it all off, he was a fox demon. She whimpered in her throat. All of her weaknesses wrapped into one.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome scratched her head with a sheepish smile before pointing towards the village. "Erm…that way?"

The fox demon smiled before shaking his head.

"Sorry lovely but that's the wrong answer."

Kagome swallowed nervously. "Who are you?"

"I? I am Youko Kurama."

Kagome looked at Kurama. "Kurama…."

Kurama's eyes widened.

Hiei looked over wondering what the hold up was before his eyes widened. "Oh shit."

**

* * *

Night of the Raven **


	5. Something More

I noticed that I made a lot of typos in the last chapter. Please forgive me for that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for being patient. The new semester starts tomorrow, so it might take even longer for me to update my stories. I have Math, Psychology, Sociology, and Zoology among other classes as well. So please forgive me for being slow.

* * *

"Hmm…." Youko said circling around Kagome. "You're very interesting."

"Why?" squeaked Kagome.

"You are a priestess, yes I can sense that but…you adopt two demons and freely converse with demons." He stopped behind her and pressed himself to her back. "You are very unique, a true rare jewel. I always have an interest in rare jewels." Youko licked the shell of her ear and smirked at her gasp.

"I…" Kagome started blushing.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted running towards the fox demon, sword drawn. With a flick of the wrist however, Inuyasha was caught in a cocoon of vines.

"Now then, where were we? I believe I was…..YIPE!!!" Youko jumped away from her and grabbed his silver tail, bringing it up to his face. The tip was terribly singed.

"Don't touch my Mama." Little Firefly yelled furiously, his little chubby hands clenched.

Youko glared at the fire apparition before throwing back his head and laughing. "You've got spirit kid."

Kagome cast a look over at Kurama.

"Err…May we talk Youko Kurama?" Kurama asked politely.

Youko raised a brow at Kurama as his attention was drawn to Kurama the first time. "What are you? You are neither fox demon or human."

"He's a fox demon trapped in a human's body." chirped Shippo. "Do you really steal for a living?" Shippo suddenly asked, eager to learn from the older fox demon.

Youko nodded. "Yes I do. Would you like me to teach you how to…"

"No," Kagome snapped, "he would not."

Youko laughed bitterly, his demon pride getting the best of him. "Of course not. I wouldn't want to corrupt the little fox demon. I'm sure your raising him to be a docile _human_." Youko said, spitting the word human out.

Kagome's eye twitched. "_What_ did you say? Are you insulting my race _and _my ability to raise children?!"

"No. I am insulting the human race and your ability to raise _demon_ children."

"I AM human!" Kagome retorted.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to, and that's final."

"I thought priestesses were above demons." he said mockingly.

"And I thought jerks were only the male of the _human_ species." She snapped back.

"And I thought bitches belonged to the dog demon category."

"That's it!" Kagome lunged at him only to be yanked by her collar by Kurama.

"That would be unwise Miss Kagome."

"So is stopping me." she snapped. "He's worse then Inuyasha."

"Who is Inuyasha?" asked Youko.

"The mutt you tied up." replied Hiei casually.

"Don't compare me to that mutt priestess. I am much better looking then him."

Kagome sweat dropped. "He's got an ego on him doesn't he?" she whispered to Kurama.

Kurama sighed and nodded.

'_Do not._' whispered Youko in Kurama's head.

'When did you wake up?' asked Kurama.

'_Just now. What a blast from the past eh?_'

'Yeah.'

"Why don't you just grow up!" shouted Kagome as the past Youko made a perverse statement.

"You first." he spat back.

"Can we please stop fighting?" asked Yusuke. "Even my ears are ringing.

"He started it." Kagome murmured.

"Well end it." snapped Yusuke.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Now that we've figured out who the culprits are we can go. It's not like we have to worry about this idiot hurting anybody."

Before Youko could make a retort, Kagome was gone.

"You have a hideout to get to, do you not?" asked Kurama pointedly.

Youko and Kurunoue (someone give me a proper spelling!) nodded before leaving more bewildered then they had come.

* * *

"What's with you?" askedInuyasha a few hours later. ((Thank the God's for quick edit. Without it, Inuyasha would have been Natasha.))

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"You pretty much verbally attacked the guy."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He just…made me upset. He easily pushed my buttons. Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. It's just not like you."

Kagome sighed. "As of late, I haven't been myself. I don't know what's wrong with me. At the mere appearance of Youko I felt very aggressive. It was almost like I was trying to discern my place with him. As if…"

"He was trying to dominate you." finished Hiei.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Why would I feel that strongly about it?"

Hiei shrugged. "You shouldn't. If Kurama hadn't grabbed you, I think you would have wildly attacked him. Like…"

"Like a demon." finished Kurama.

Kagome blinked. "A demon?" She giggled. "That's impossible. I am a priestess, I can't be a demon."

"Perhaps your soul is that of a demon's?" asked Kurama.

"No, that's impossible." Kagome said shaking her head. "I'm…"  
"She's Kikyo's reincarnation." finished Inuyasha coldly.

Kagome sighed. "Yes. Kikyo's reincarnation." she mumbled.

"One thing's for sure." said Shippo with a note of wisdom in his voice too old for a little boy.

"What's that?" asked Kagome.

"Youko was really cool!!" he said excitedly.

Kagome and the rest of the gang sweat dropped.

Night of the Raven


End file.
